A New Friend To Play With
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: One-shot. 1 year before The Hobbit. There is a new dwarf in the Blue Mountain, will she find friends in the mountain? A little OC/Kili.


**I am obsessed with The Hobbit at the moment as well as LOTR. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

It was a quiet rainy day in the Blue Mountains; the dark grey clouds carpeted the light blue sky. Kíli and Fíli were wreaking their usual havoc in the mountain. Their uncle, Thorin, was out in the fields on patrol with the other dwarves. Kíli and Fíli ran through the castle corridors, they dashed over chairs, tables, vases, statues and other dwarves trying to see who could jump over the most.

A group of dwarves, containing Thorin, scampered though the corridors. Thorin shoved his nephews out of the way as the cluster ran past.

"Uncle, what's going on?!" Fíli shouted after stepping away from the wall. Fíli and Kíli hurried after their uncle.

Thorin let the rest of the group run on ahead. He turned to his nephews. "We found a dwarf when we were on patrol. We're not sure if they are going to make it." He seemed keen to not want anyone else know the dwarf's identity.

The brothers exchanged looks. "Who is it?" Kíli asked the question on both their minds.

"Kíli now is not the time. Once I know for certain I will let you and your brother see... the dwarf. Now get back to playing." Thorin hurried back down the corridor.

Fíli and Kíli exchanged looks that gave the impression at they already knew the answer to each other's questions. They smiled and took off down the hallway, continuing to jump, leap and run over statues, chairs, tables, vases and their kin.

A few minutes later they ran around the long stone corridor to the door where they took the dwarf. Fíli stayed close to the corridor while Kíli blindingly ran around the up to the door. Fíli grabbed Kíli's shirt and pulled him to the wall.

Kíli glared annoyed at his brother. "Why did you do that?" He uttered quietly to not cause alarm.

"They are coming out; I didn't want you to get caught." Fíli smiled and Kíli rolled his eyes.

A band of 6 old dwarves ambled out of the room and chattered amongst themselves about their patient, they walked unknowingly past the brothers who were concealed behind a wooden cabinet filled with antique dwarven statues. Fíli and Kíli watched them strolled around the corner and disappear down the corridor. They sniggered to themselves and stepped out from the cabinet. Fíli dragged Kíli to outside of the door.

Fíli lazily looked over at Kíli. He smiled. "You can knock."

"What? Why me? You do it!" Kíli protested he shoved his brother's arm towards the door.

"Fine then, you big girls blouse, I'll knock." Fíli raised his hand and knocked twice on the door.

Nothing.

"Do it agian." Kíli sniggered; he pushed his brother closer to the door.

Fíli knocked 3 times, this time a bit harder.

Nothing.

Fíli stepped back and shoved Kíli towards the door. "You do it now, snake breath!"

Kíli raised his hands. "Ok! Ok!" Kíli knocked twice. On the second knock the door swung open and hit the inside wall with a loud bang making the brothers jump. They sniggered and walked cautiously in.

They looked around the room and saw no dwarf laying on the bed or even in the room. They wandered deeper into the room and only saw signs of someone who had slept on the bed. "This is freaky..." Kíli looked at the messy bed.

"What a mystery!" Fíli laughed and strolled over to the window. "It doesn't look like that they climbed out of the window." Fíli turned back to his brother. "Do you have anything?"

Kíli shook his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Fíli."

"Well whoever this is, I like him." Fíli smiled and wandered back over to Kíli, they stood in the middle of the room.

Someone yelled and lost their grip on the ceiling from where they were hiding. They fell and landed heavily and quickly onto the brothers. They collapsed in a heap on the floor with groans and moans of pain. Fíli hauled him and Kíli to their feet. "What the heck was that?!" They asked each other adjusting their clothes.

Kíli turned and faced the figured that fell on them. "That really hurt!"

The figure stood and brushed them self down. They turned around and both Kíli and Fíli stared wide eyed at the figure. Dark brown messy hair, messy boots, messy clothes and female. "What?" She asked with a snap in her voice.

They still stared at her.

"Don't you boys speak?" She giggled.

She and Kíli held their gaze until Fíli thumped him around the head. "My name is Fíli." He chuckled.

"I'm Kíli." Kíli rubbed the back of his sore head.

"My name is Tali Bazbek, daughter of Belric." She smiled and bowed slightly to the brothers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fíli, Kíli."

"You like to hang upside down?" Fili asked pointing at the ceiling.

"So what if I do?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Fili and Kili laughed. "We have a great place to mess around in, if you want to see?"

Tali chuckled. "Well, I sure would like to see it."

The brothers smiled at their new friend. "It looks like we have a new friend to play with."


End file.
